clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/(T-) Hoppy
(Voiced by: Charlie Adler/Jeff Benett-before transformation): Once a meek, wimpy rabbit, Hoppy grew tired of the constant taunting from his tormentors and decided to get himself into shape through excrutiating militery training which got him to the physical state he is now. His time in the Claydonian marines, Mudville division got him to really see the rough shape his hometown was thanks to Grandmaster Kilnklein and his followers and after getting honourably discharged, he began taking part of several anti-Kiln campaigns to end his dictatorship. One day after just destroying some of the propert of the officials of Mudville when he saw that there was a ruckus going on, a mob was preparing to lynch a defenseless Kangoo and her son (Kangoo's story). Not wanting to let this happen, Hoppy began attacking the mob from above that helped the two escape but it got him arrested and as fate would have it, when he was sent to prison his cellmate was none other then Bad Mr. Frosty. Together they formed a strong friendship and before Frosty's friends managed to get him released early, he asked Hoppy if he could join his gang of freedom fighters which Hoppy answered yes almost immediately. With the addition of Googoo and Kangoo, They all entered in the tournament for the title for Grandmaster (Judgement Clay) many battles, Hoppy ultimately won the contest and the cool crew each took a part in removing Kiln's forces and making Mudville a better place. The peace they had was soon startled when they good guys got a meesage saying that Kiln had been spottted around the island of Claymodo, Hoppy ignoring the warnings of his teammates, left to go go after Kiln and wasn't heard of since. Fearing for his well-being, Frosty and Blob went to Claymodo to search for him and to their fear, they found what looked sort of like their long-eared friend but was changed drastically and went by the name T (for Terminator)-Hoppy. With the help of Lady Liberty a rebellious creation who befriended Hoppy before his transformation (Lady Liberty's story), Frosty, Blob and the others started their mission to save T-Hoppy from Kiln's control thus starting the Claymodo wars (63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). T-Hoppy was sent by Kiln to get rid of our heroes without fail but thanks to Lady Liberty with the help of Boogerman (Boogerman's story), T-Hoppy remembered who he was and helped put an end to theevil on Claymodo once and for all. As the good guys were heading back to Mudville, T-Hoppy though happy to be back with the good guys and learned his lesson, he wasn't all contempt with his monstrous appearence and the cybernetic implants he was forced to adorn. When the good guys went their seperate ways, T-Hoppy went on to become a bounty hunter and made a living in hunting down Claydonia's worst but he couldn't find a way to live with his new body. When he got the letter from Frosty about reuniting to inspect the suspicious theme park that was opening, Hoppy decided to go hoping it would take his mind off of his troubles. When the lock-down began Hoppy started using his powers for a more positive cause by helping the civilians escape and he began soon began searching for more ways to use his powers for the better (Live free or dry hard). With Kiln returning this will be Hoppy's most challenging war of all. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts